Bitter end
by flachsskript
Summary: Harry weiß was er tun muss...


Bitter end  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ja, ja, die Charaktere, die nicht mein Eigen sind.... sondern J. K. Rowling's  
  
Danksagung::  
Vielen Dank J. K. Rowling - für dein Buch und deine Charaktere die von geilen Schauspielern gespielt werden!  
Vielen Dank kleine Beta-Leserin!  
Vielen Dank Chiaka und Julia - auch wenn ihr nicht glaubt: Ihr habt mir sehr vil geholfen. Euer beistand war einfach...BOA!  
Vielen Dank an alle Fanfiction-Autoren, die das Leben lebenswerter machen.  
Vielen Dank dir, der du da draußen sitzt und meine Geschichte ließt!!! :-)))) ....hoffe da ist irgend jemand...  
  
A/N:  
Meine erste Ff. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht besonders gut ist und Widersprüche enthalten kann. Da die Beta-Leserin meine kleine(!), genervten Schwester (trotzdem Danke kleine) war, erwarte ich nicht, dass alles ordnungsgemäß und verständlich ist (ist ja alles meinr Feder entsprungen''). Eigentlich wollte ich ja ein Slash mit HP/DM schreiben, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich schon bereit für sowas bin...ähm...was wollte oder sollte ich noch sagen...ach ja der Titel der Story ist vom gleichnamigen Song von Placebo (ich lieb, lieb, lieb die!!!).  
...joa ich denk das war's bis jetzt. Werd alles noch ergänzen müssen was noch gesagt werden muss-ist ja meine erste. Hmmm...nun denn: Hoffe ihr werdet gefallen an der Geschichte finden und Review(t) mir demit ich meine Fehler erkenne.  
  
Erster Teil

Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, an denen Harry kein Auge zudrücken konnte. Er wälzte sich ein paar Mal in seinem schweißnassen Bett herum und entschied sich aufzustehen um seine Füße abzutreten. Er setzte auf seiner Bettkante und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Seine Zimmergenossen schliefen seelenruhig hinter ihren Himmelbettvorhängen und gaben manchmal Schnarcher von sich.

Vor wenigen Wochen hätte Harry diese friedvolle Ruhe angewidert und er würde sich wünschen loszubrüllen und alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen, doch jetzt war ihm so ziemlich egal was die anderen taten oder dachten. Er ging alles und jedem aus dem Weg und vermied es an belanglosen Konversationen teilzunehmen, die sich entweder um die Schule, Quidditch oder um Voldemort und ihn drehten.

Er verstrubbelte sich gedankenverloren das Haar und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an James, seinen toten Vater, und an James Freund Sirius, seinen toten Paten. Stumme Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach unten und liebkosten sanft seine Wangen. Eigentlich hatte er sich damit schon längst abfinden müssen, dass alle die ihm etwas bedeuteten nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weihten. Oft löste aber ein bloßer Gedanke in diese Richtung eine solche Flut von Gefühlen in ihm aus, dass er darin unterzugehen drohte.

Er stand auf, wischte sich mit dam Handrücken seine Tränen weg, zog rasch seine Sachen an und schlich leise aus dem Gryffindor Turm raus.

Wie sooft in seinen unruhigen Nächten suchte er auch diesmal Zuflucht im Astronomieturm. Dort hatte er eine herrliche Aussicht auf die Landschaften Hogwarts und auf den schwarzen Himmel über ihn. Es war der beste Platz um in Ruhe nachzudenken und seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Auf dem Weg dorthin warf er einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, um festzustellen wie er am sichersten dorthin gelangen könnte.

Er schritt durch Korridore und benutzte Geheimgänge um anschließend die Falltür zum Astronomieturm zu öffnen.

Am Ziel angekommen ging er ans Geländer und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Die wunderschöne Silhouette des Verbotenen Waldes und der nachtblaue Himmel mit den einzigen Lichtquellen, dem Mond und den Sternen – den Funken der Hoffnung - die Harry schon längst verloren hatte.

Ein frontaler Windstoß versetzte seinen Umhang in Bewegung. Harry klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am Geländer fest, ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss seine Augen. Wieder flossen bittere Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Wann endlich würde sein Leiden ein Ende nehmen? Wann könnte er so sorglos leben wie alle anderen um ihn herum? Er wusste, dass es in diesem Leben nicht möglich war. Mit einem Vergessenszauber würde er eine genauso bemitleidenswerte Kreatur wie Lockhart werden und könnte seinem Schicksal und der Vergangenheit doch nicht entkommen.

Er musste dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen. Sein Griff am Geländer lockerte sich, er öffnete seine Augen und sah in die Finsternis hinaus. Was für eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte das doch auf ihn.

_,,Nein"_, dachte er sich. _,,Nicht hier und nicht heute. " _ Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Schlafsälen.

Dort wollte er sich wieder in sein Bett legen, damit die anderen keinen Verdacht schöpften, dass er sich nachts irgendwo rumgetrieben hatte. Am nächsten morgen würde er mit allen anderen aufwachen, ein Lächeln aufsetzen und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Zweiter Teil

Regen vermischte sich mit den Tränen der in schwarz gekleideten Personen.

Sanftgraue Wolken verdrängten das natürliche Blau des Himmels, das genau die Gefühle der, um ein Grab stehenden, Menge wiederspiegelte.

Hinter den trostlosen Gesichtern steckte Freude. Die Trauer würde so schnell verfliegen wie die Wolken und das Glücksgefühl würde für immer bestehen bleiben.

Dieser Tag war ein Trauer- und Feiertag, an dem zwei Personen dahinschieden.

Langsam verließen die Trauernden die Grabstätte.

„ Ich verstehe das nicht! Es hätte doch einen anderen Weg geben müssen!!!"

„Den gab es nicht, Hermine."

„Professor Dumbledore..."

„Indem er seinem Leben ein Ende bereitete, ließ er auch IHN sterben und uns weiterleben. Er wusste das sie beide auf eine Art und Weise miteinender verbunden waren wie niemand sonst."

Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte kein Gefühl. Es war alt und eingefallen - er war alt.

Flashback

_Es war Hogsmeadwochenende. Harry blieb mit der Entschuldigung, dass er Kopfschmerzen hätte und sich ausruhen müsse in Hogwarts und niemand hatte auch nur die leiseste Ahnung was er noch an diesem Tag tun wollte._

_Als alle gegangen waren verzog er sich in den Schlafsaal und verschloss hinter sich die Tür. Mit der Gewissheit von niemandem gestört zu werden kramte er ein giftiges Gemisch aus seiner Schultasche, das er heimlich aus Snapes Zaubertrankstunde mitgehen ließ und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder._

_Die Flüssigkeit im kleinen Behälter schimmerte gelbgrün und war so flüssig wie Wasser._

_Harrys Narbe fing wieder an zu schmerzen. Er hatte sich schon längst daran gewöhnt und nahm es nur nebenbei wahr. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein der Flasche die er jetzt öffnete._

_Der Schmerz wurde desto heftiger je näher sich der Flaschenhals seinem Mund näherte. Ein Schluck genügte und alles wurde schwammig um ihn herum und bevor der Schmerz auf Harrys Stirn galaktische Ausmaße annehmen konnte verlor er das Bewusstsein. Es dauerte nur einen weiteren Augenblick bis das Gift auch sein Herz erreichte und ihn sterben ließ._

_Am Abend kam Ron in den Schlafsaal und fand dort Harrys leblosen Körper vor. Die Flasche mit dem Gift lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden._

_Ein Schrei, den man nicht vergisst, und in wenigen Minuten wusste die ganze Schule bescheid, dass Harry tot war._

_Weit weg von Hogwarts starb noch eine Person am selben Gift das sie nicht zu sich nahm. Harrys Gegenpart: Lord Voldemort. _

_Flashback-Ende_

„Er ist wahrlich ein Held."

Das waren Dumbledors letzte Worte.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und ließ Erde auf Harrys Grab fallen. Anschließend drehte er sich um und schritt davon. Was er nicht wusste war, dass auch er bald sterben würde.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, wo er eine Rede halten sollte, würde er zusammenbrechen. Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt und stand Harry bis zu seinem unumgänglichen Tod bei.

Na? Wie war's? Reviewen bis die Finger bluten und die Tasten qualmen.  
Keine Flames bitte! Bin wirklich der Meinung, dass Harry sein Leben lassen wird.


End file.
